


Stitched Together

by MiriMora



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMora/pseuds/MiriMora
Summary: Another Furuba inspired poem. This one's about Tohru and Kyo.





	Stitched Together

Your rough edges  
I'll file them smooth.  
My hopeful heart  
you'll fill with love.

Two halves of a whole  
fit together crooked,  
patching each our broken  
places over time.

Was it destiny, design?  
Did we choose in spite  
of it all, breaking old bonds,  
forging new ties together?

You are fire. In your eyes,  
your hair, your fierce heart.  
I am the balm for your hurts,  
a bridge over dark water.

We make each the other  
more than we were alone.  
Wherever we are, home is  
my hand clasped in yours.


End file.
